Digital Classicist
The Digital Classicist is a project and community for those interested in the application of Humanities Computing to the field of Classics and to ancient world studies more generally. The project claims the twin aims of bringing together scholars and students with an interest in computing and the ancient world, and disseminating advice and experience to the Classics discipline at large.See Bodard & Garcés, (2005), 'The Digital Classicist', (poster), delivered at Digital Resources for the Humanities conference, University of Lancaster, September 2005. http://www.drh.org.uk/drh2005-abstracts.pdf (Poster won first prize in the poster competition.) The Digital Classicist was founded in 2005 as a collaborative project based at King's College London and the University of Kentucky, with editors and advisors from the Classics discipline at large.See http://www.jiscmail.ac.uk/cgi-bin/webadmin?A2=ind0506&L=digitalclassicist&P=361 for the initial announcement and discussion of the project's charter Activities of The Digital Classicist Membership Many notable Classicists and Digital Humanists are on the advisory board of the Digital Classicist, including Richard Beacham (of the King's Visualisation Lab), Alan Bowman (Professor of Ancient History at University of Oxford), Gregory Crane (of the Perseus Project), Bernard Frischer (of the Institute for Advanced Technology in the Humanities), Michael Fulford (Professor of Archaeology and Pro-Vice-Chancellor at University of Reading), Willard McCarty (winner of the Lyman Award and Professor of Humanities Computing at Centre for Computing in the Humanities), James O'Donnell (Provost of Georgetown University), Silvio Panciera (of University of Rome La Sapienza), Boris Rankov (Professor of Ancient History at Royal Holloway, University of London), Ross Scaife (Stoa Consortium and University of Kentucky). Blog The Digital Classicist community have taken an active role in posting news to the long-standing blog of the Stoa Consortium http://www.stoa.org/, which concerns itself with both Classical and Digital Humanities topics. A particular focus seems to be the Open Source and Creative Commons movements, and various communities of scholars with digital interests. Discussion list The Digital Classicist discussion list is hosted by JISCmail in the UK. Most list traffic consists of announcements and calls, with occasional flurries of more involved discussion.See archives at http://www.jiscmail.ac.uk/lists/digitalclassicist.html The Wiki The main website of the Digital Classicist project is little more than a gateway containing links to the project Wiki and a few static materials. The project Wiki contains lists of digital Classics projects, software tools that have been made available for classicists, and a FAQ that solicits collaborative community advice on a range of topics from simple questions about, e.g., Greek fonts and Unicode, word-processing and printing issues, to more advanced Humanities Computing questions and project management advice. The Wiki is hosted on the servers of the Centre for Computing in the Humanities at King's College LondonSee http://wiki.digitalclassicist.org/Main_Page Seminars and Publications The members of the Digital Classicist community also report quite heavily on any conference and seminar activity that they take to reflect well on the project as a whole. Among the events cited are a series of summer seminars (2006 and 2007) at the Institute for Classical Studies in London, and a panel at the Classical Association Annual Conference in Birmingham 2007.See http://www.digitalclassicist.org/wip and http://wiki.digitalclassicist.org/Current_events on Digital Classicist events, and http://www.ca2007.bham.ac.uk/programme-revised-feb07.pdf on the Classical Association conference (2007) The Project was also among the sponsors of the Open Source Critical Editions workshop in 2006.See http://www.methodsnetwork.ac.uk/activities/act9.html; the proceedings of this workshop are said to be in preparation for publication. Recently Digital Medievalist published a collaborative issue of Digital Classicist articles in memory of Ross Scaife. See http://www.digitalmedievalist.org/journal/4/ References See also * Perseus Project * Digital Humanities * Digital Medievalist * Thesaurus Linguae Graecae * Digital Classics External links * The Stoa Consortium * The Digital Classicist wiki * Digitalclassicist discussion list (@JISCmail) * Centre for Computing in the Humanities, King's College London * [http://www.digitalmedievalist.org/journal/4/ Digital Medievalist 4] a special joint issue with Digital Classicist Category:2005 establishments Category:King's College London Category:University of Kentucky Category:Research projects category:learned societies Category:Educational projects Category:Classical studies Category:Wiki communities Category:Virtual communities